


Dance of the Heroes

by Allypallycally1



Series: Dance of the Heroes [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Music, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allypallycally1/pseuds/Allypallycally1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy didn't know how much of himself had been caged until he tastes the freedom at Teddy's side with a melody not soon forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> A stupid and unbeta'd thing that I wrote in like ten minutes I am so sorry and I will probably take this down soon but I just wanted to see Billy and Teddy dancing so badly so I did it myself.
> 
> I really shouldn't be writing things.

Billy looked to the sky and the stars stared back at him, twinkling and sending him their light as if calling out to him to join them.

But that must be wrong. A misinterpretation. He had to stay; he had to be a thousand miles away from that paradise of unlimited light and peace among those stars that have been the basis for thousands of legends of past and future and here for Billy's present.

He felt Teddy's own presence shift closer to him as their footsteps echo off the empty alleyway walls, their breaths coming out in visible silver puffs from their faces tinted golden by the dirty street lamps.

"Billy."

And they broke out of those walls and into a small grassy area in the middle of this industrial maze, and the hair on the back of Billy's neck stood up and his breath almost caught in his throat because the walls surrounding the area seemed to emanate a tune, a melody- no: a song. These walls were singing to the boys in the night, filling the small space with their story.

"A concert? Somewhere close."

Billy saw his boyfriend jog to the middle of the grass, spinning lightly on his feet to face Billy and a grin spread across Teddy's face as his arms spread wide either side of himself: calling Billy to the open with him, his body seeming to light up that entire field like one of those stars, a light at the end of Billy's tunnel.

"A song, B. For us."

Teddy had taken his hands, cradling them gently in his bigger ones as he began to sway gently to the sound, the light of his heart growing and sealing both of the boys and suddenly Billy understood.

"For us, B."

The eyes. Told to be the doorways to the soul and to show every hidden emotion, yet Billy could not compare any amount of insight to the way Teddy closed his eyes, the lids sliding slowly down as the smile crinkled the edges gently, the song picking up to a heavier key.

"Dance with me, Billy."

And this time his breath caught, and for a second everything changed. He tasted the emotion of the beautiful song; he could feel the lyrics stroke over every inch of his skin.

And he kicked off his shoes and let his feet spring and glide and dance across the hard, dry ground. The sound of the guitar and the warped but melodious voice surrounded his body as it whispered of beautiful seas and mountains of paradise.

It took him away to those places.

His arms swung through the air and his body just moved. It was as if the beat and the strums and each and every syllable had taken a part of his body and used it as an amplifier, running through his veins and resonating with his very core that made him feel with such intensity that he almost wanted to vomit.

And he turned to those old walls that surrounded them, walls built of the crushed dreams of past lives.

'There is no utopia'  
'God has abandoned us'  
'Death is our only salvation'

Painted phrases brushed roughly under his fingers as he dragged his hand along the wall, his body swaying still with the music.

And he took a step back and just smiled. Because what if it were all true? What if this was useless? What if Utopia really wasn't what awaited them at the end of their journey?

But it didn't matter right now. The song was telling him that everywhere was home, that everything was worth the fight because there was hope. There was beauty. There was love.

There was Teddy.

"I love you, Billy."

And he loved him. Billy loved Teddy, and he could feel his own heart start to light up as his body carried him across the grass, the night air filling his lungs and caressing through his hair and his eyes never left Teddy.

Another breath, another second of this freedom. Another smile, another note of the song and another moment with this feeling as if Billy really could do anything, be anyone and stay anywhere that could be a home to him.

And his body brought him home at that instant, into Teddy's arms.

Wrapped around him, Billy pressed himself into that light and warmth as they swayed together with the music. Their song. Their freedom. Their story.

Billy was home. And at home he stayed as the sweet song allowed him and his light to dance among the stars for a moment that would be held in their hearts for infinity.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually accompanied by, but not based on, Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade because I'm a loser and used some of the lyrics that I didn't want to copy into the words because I'm not big on songfics.
> 
> I'm trash goodbye.


End file.
